thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Confederation F-57 "Sabre" Fighter/Bomber
Name: F-57 Sabre Craft: Terran Confederation F-57 Sabre Type: Heavy starfighter Scale: starfighter Length: 23.6 meters Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 3; skeleton: 1/+10 Cargo Capacity: 800 kg Consumables: 7 days Jump Drive: x1 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+2 Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1,050 km/h Hull: 3D+2 Shields: 3D+2 Sensors *Passive: 20 / 0D+1 *Scan: 40 / 1D *Search: 60 / 1D+1 *Focus: 2 / 2D Weapons *'2 Heavy Long Range Mass Driver Cannons' (firelinked) :Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-3/8/15 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/800/1,500m Damage: 3D+1 *'2 Military Grade Particle Cannons' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+1 Space Range: 1-4/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/1,000/2,000m Damage: 3D *'2 Standard Neutron Guns' (firelinked) :Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+1 Space Range: 1-3/8/15 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/800/1,500m Damage: 4D *'8 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery :*'Light Dumb Fire (DF) Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 10-200/500/1,000m Ammo: 2 Damage: 6D+1 :*'Civilian Grade IR (IR) Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-6/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 10-600/1,500/3,000m Ammo: 4 Damage: 8D+1 :*'Standard Friend-or-Foe (IFF) Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-8/20/40 Atmosphere Range: 10-800/2,000/4,000m Ammo: 2 Damage: 8D+1 *'Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: turret Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 10-200/500/1,000m Strength: 3D+1 *'Countermeasure Pod Dispenser' : Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Ammo: 3 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -1 pip Notes *This craft can be configured as a light bomber. When this is done, the vehicle loses 2 Civilian Image Recognition (IR) Missiles and its Standard Friend-or-Foe (IFF) Missiles but gains two Mk. IV Torpedoes. Gear: *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. Description: The F-57 Sabre was a heavy attack fighter in the service of the Terran Confederation. The F-57 Sabre was a widely-used Confederation fighter that served in a variety of roles throughout much of the Terran-Kilrathi War. Built on a heavy chassis with a large weapons load-out, the Sabre was a formidable dogfighter that could engage multiple Kilrathi fighters for a prolonged period of time. Capable of carrying torpedoes and other forms of heavy weaponry, it could also act as a bomber, dealing severe damage to enemy warships and installations. It was also equipped with a rear turret manned by a gunner for basic defense. All of this, along with its maneuverability, made the Sabre a formidable all-purpose fighter in the Confederation Space Force. The Sabre engaged in numerous combat operations throughout the Kilrathi War, ranging from patrols to enemy interception to bombing runs against enemy vessels. Many carrier groups were equipped with Sabre squadrons, including the TCS Concordia. Sabres were involved in many notable operations against the Kilrathi. In 2658, Sabres participated along with Broadswords in Operation Lamplight, Confed's big push into the Deneb Sector. During the operation, a large group of Kilrathi Troopships were moving to assist Kilrathi forces when Sabres, Broadswords and Cruisers intercepted them. The Kilrathi force had minimal escort and was destroyed with limited difficulty. In 2667, the Concordia launched a force of Sabres to destroy the Heaven's Gate Starbase as part of their failed attempt to capture the system. During this assault, Confederation pilot Mariko Tanaka was killed in action after a traitor planted explosives on her vessel, killing her gunner and forcing her to conduct a kamikaze attack on the starbase, destroying it. Later, Christopher Blair flew solo in a Sabre in an attempt to destroy the Kilrathi Sector HQ at K'tithrak Mang. The attack was a resounding success and shattered the Kilrathi's hold on the Enigma Sector. Sabres also took part in numerous defensive actions during the Kilrathi War. Several Sabres took part in the defense of Pembroke Station and the separatist Kilrathi colony of Ghorah Khar. Many Sabres made their way into the hands of other factions, including pirates and mercenaries, and were used extensively by the Society of Mandarins, a network of Human traitors loyal to the Kilrathi. Surplus Sabres were also sold to the Union of Border Worlds and the Free Republic of the Landreich. Some took part in the action of the Border Worlds Conflict. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: F-57 Sabre *Wing Commander Information Center: F-57 Sabre *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 285) *thedemonapostle